Imhotep/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Voldemort(by Undead RVD) Voldemort and a Death Eater henchman enter the bottom floor of a pyramid. "Why are we hear again, Lord Voldemort" the henchman asks. "To find a book. A book that can truly give me true immortality! Nagini is all that's left of my Horcruxes. I need something that's not intangible." The two know the Book of the Dead is here, but then it gets blurry for them when finding it's exact place. "Why must we go alone, my Lord?" "The others are to keep Harry from getting any closer to killing me." Voldemort tells his henchman they must split up and find the book. They search around in till Voldemort finds a Table with a large chamber with a table. The table has the body of a dead woman and the Book of the Dead. Voldemort uses his magic to levitate the book to himself. "The Book! the Book! It's Mine!" " من أنت؟ (Who are you?)" Voldemort spins around to find a tall bald man in ripped robes holding the helpless henchman of Voldemort. "WHO ARE YOU? PUT HIM DOWN!" Imhotep looks at the ugly man with an annoyed look in his face. "PUT HIM DOWN OR FACE MY WRATH!," Voldemort yells, pointing at the henchman. Imhotep looks at the helpless mortal in his hands, then looks back at the snake like man and snaps the poor mortals neck with a flick of his wrist. He drops the limp body of the Death Eater and the body crashes down. "HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" Voldemort yells in a fiery rage. " كنت المقاطعة حفل بلدي وسرقة كتاب الموتى من لي. وتموت.(You interrupt my ceremony and steal the book of the dead from me. You shall die.)" Imhotep says with a dark monotone feel. Voldemort Blasts off a Cruciatus Curse at Imhotep to paralyze him. However, to Voldemort's surprise, Imhotep shrugs it off like it was nothing. Voldemort tries to blast off another but Imhotep throws him 12 feet with his telekinesis. Voldemort crashes onto a wall. He is dazed and finds Imhotep is walking quickly to him. Voldemort finds a nearby stair case and runs up it. Imhotep follows him up but once he reaches the top, he is blasted with a disarming spell. Imhotep flies a distance but lands on both feet. Voldemort then fires a Avada Kedavra. This actually seems to hurt him. Voldemort laughs to see an attack that can harm Imhotep but then sees it didn't kill him and becomes worried. "This man survived a death spell," Voldemort says to himself. "How is this possible?" Imhotep gets back up and walks toward Voldemort but gets shot again. Voldemort deduces that enough hits will kill him. He shots off three more shots at Imhotep. However, he sees that the blasts are having less and less of an impact. He then summons out Nagini, his snake. The long snake wraps around Imhotep and bites him to keep his grip. Voldemort walks over to finish the man off. "I must say, you are quite strong, but you are too much of a fool." Voldemort raises his wand at Imhotep's head, but before Voldemort could say a word, Imhotep bursts in a storm of sand. Voldemort is thrown back several feet. He sits up just in time to see his snake, his last Horcruxes, be ripped to peaces, till there is nothing left but blood. Voldemort is terrified. Not only has his snake been torn to peaces, but his last Horcruxes is gone. The sand reforms back into Imhotep as he walks toward the shriveling Voldemort. Voldemort raises his wand and tires to cast a spell, but Imhotep grabs the wand and breaks it with his hand. Voldemort, after years of his terror, realizes he is at the mercy of a man he knows nothing of. "Please, have mercy on me! PLEASE!" Voldemort begs at the feet of Imhotep. " حاولت قتلي. أعطي يقتلك. (You tried to kill me. I shall kill you.)" Imhotep lifts Voldemort with one hand and throws Voldemort out a hole in the wall. Voldemort lands in the middle of a different large room. He then heard the sound of skittering. He looks around and sees a massive swarm of blue beetles come crawling out of the doorways of the room. They swarm around the dark lord and begin to dig into his flesh. They are all over him and INSIDE of him. He screams in terror but is cut off by a burst of beetles crawling out of his mouth. He is covered in beetles but only after a minute do the beetles crawl away, leaving only his wet bones on the ground. Imhotep returns to his chamber to finish his ceremony. WINNER: IMHOTEP Expert's Opinion This was a close battle but while Voldemort had deadly spells and a great amount of confidence, Imhotep was far too powerful an opponent for Voldemort to handle. He is far stronger, tougher and more determined then his opponent. Add his more versatile powers and you have Imhotep, one of the DEADLIEST warriors of all time. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage